przerabiaczewormsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fabuła Wojen Klanów
Wojny Klanów jest jedną z największych produkcji w historii przeróbek z Worms, której bieg wydarzeń rozłożony jest na niejeden serial. Początkowo planowany był zaledwie jeden, niezależny sezon, jednak wraz ze wzrostem popularności oraz rozwojem fabuły autor postanowił kontynuować historię w kolejnych sezonach oraz innych serialach. W obecnej chwili oś fabularna Wojen Klanów rozkłada się na siedem produkcji, z czego jedna nie została stworzona przez Spawacza. W kolejności chronologicznej: # Exodus: Niezniszczalni # Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie '(autor: Ziomaletto) # 'Wojny Klanów # Wojny Klanów 2 Relikwia # Wojny Klanów 3 Przeznaczenie # Wojny Klanów: Ocalenie # Hands Of The Devil Dodatkowo, akcja seriali Exodus: Niezniszczalni, Wojny Klanów: Ocalenie oraz Hands Of The Devil' '''nawiązuje do produkcji innych autorów - [[WORMS CRIMINAL|''WORMS CRIMINAL]] oraz ''WORMS Strike Force''. Jednak z racji, że te powiązania są bardzo luźne, Spawacz nie uznaje tych seriali za część głównej osi fabularnej, lecz jedynie za część tego samego uniwersum. Niegdyś częścią kanonu były też pierwsza i niedokończona druga seria Black Ice oraz powiązany z nią krótki serial Master autorstwa MasterVavamuffina, jednak wraz z permanentnym zniknięciem ich epizodów z YT opuściły go. Istniały też niegdyś plany stworzenia uniwersum dzielonego przez większość produkcji MS Studio. W tym artykule opisane są wszystkie kluczowe dla fabuły Wojen Klanów zdarzenia, poczynając od akcji sprzed Exodus: Niezniszczalni, a kończąc na Hands Of The Devil (i spekulacjach). Przeszłość Dzieje Wojen Klanów' '''mają swoje korzenie w czasach średniowiecza. Wszystko zaczyna się w okresie rządów legendarnego króla Artura i rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Władca zamku Camelot poślubia Ginewrę i chce jej podarować nietypowy prezent, który okazuje się być świętą relikwią. Artur wysyła swojego najbardziej zaufanego rycerza, sir Galahada, by ten odnalazł dla niego Święty Graal - kielich, który został użyty przez samego Jezusa Chrystusa podczas Ostatniej Wieczerzy. Po udaniu się na najwyższą z gór i po przebyciu najcięższych prób, dzielny wojownik zdobywa relikwię i oddaje ją królewskiej parze. Lecz bezcenna zdobycz nie na długo pozostaje w ich rękach. Podczas gdy Galahad' jest na swojej misji, nadworny mag Camelotu, Trust, z nieznanych powodów buntuje się królowi i odchodzi z zamku. W międzyczasie tworzy drużynę dziesięciu potężnych wojowników, którzy wieki później będą znani jako Team Apokalipsy. Trust dowiaduje się o zdobyciu Świętego Graala i - wierząc, że ta relikwia pomoże mu posiąść nadzwyczajną siłę - doprowadza do inwazji na Camelot. Zbuntowany mag i jego wojownicy z łatwością przejmują zamek i zabijają Galahada, zabierając mu legendarny artefakt. Szybko dowiadują się, że kielich był fałszywy, zaś prawdziwy Graal pozostał w rękach dzielnego rycerza, którego gniewna dusza mści się na najeźdźcach. Galahad zabija Trusta, zaś reszta wojowników zostaje związana klątwą - są skazani na wieczną tułaczkę po świecie żywych jako strażnicy Świętego Graala. Sama relikwia pozostaje w rękach nieumarłego rycerza, który ukrywa się w Świętej Górze. By zdobyć kielich, wszyscy członkowie Teamu Apokalipsy muszą zostać unicestwieni, wtedy ich dusze wskażą drogę do Góry. Legenda ta pozostaje nieodkryta przez wiele wieków. W bliżej nieokreślonym momencie historii ktoś poznaje ten sekret - wtedy po raz pierwszy ujawnia się samoświadomość Świętego Graala, która postanawia chronić życie Teamu Apokalipsy. Robi to za pomocą Kluczy, które muszą zostać zdobyte, by móc ich pokonać. Rozdziela też drużynę na dwie połowy, by utrudnić wszelkim śmiałkom dotarcie do nich. Dzięki tej ochronie nikt nie jest w stanie zabić któregokolwiek członka Teamu, pozostawiając ich niepokonanymi aż do XXI wieku. Przed właściwą fabułą dochodzi również do narodzenia się legendy o zniszczeniu Świętego Graala. Team w którymś momencie swojego istnienia zapanowuje nad losem rodu Hoton, którego całkowite wyginięcie oznacza możliwość zniszczenia świętej relikwii. Klątwa przechodzi poprzez matkę, niezależnie od tego czy jest częścią rodu czy nie - co oznacza, że gdy dowolna kobieta zwiąże się z Hotonem, to przeklina wszystkich swoich przeszłych i przyszłych mężów oraz dzieci z tych małżeństw. Jednak w następnym pokoleniu Team wybiera tylko jedną osobę, która przekaże klątwę dalej - zwaną "dziedzicem". Kiedy ta wejdzie w małżeństwo, cała opisana wyżej sytuacja się powtarza. W ten sposób ród ma utrzymać się przez wieczność. Do tej pory nie wiadomo jaka jest dokładna geneza powstania tej legendy. Jednak wiemy, że związany jest z nią tajemniczy, dwunasty członek Teamu Apokalipsy, który według historii ma przybrać tytuł Pogromcy i zabić wszystkich związanych krwią z rodziną Hoton. Sam Team dba o to, by ród nie wyginął, co wydaje się być poleceniem samego nieumarłego Galahada. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedzą, że to właśnie istnienie Hotonów utrzymuje klątwę nieśmiertelności - jednak niektórzy z drużyny otwarcie pragną zniszczenia rodziny. Z biegiem wieków, Team Apokalipsy coraz bardziej wątpi w tę misję, czego apogeum będzie można zobaczyć dużo później... Pre-Exodus Pod koniec XX wieku, przed rozpoczęciem akcji pierwszego kanonicznego serialu, rozpoczyna się bieg różnych zdarzeń, które kształtują bieg przyszłych wątków. Polka Danuta Mendelejewska poznaje swedzkiego imigranta, Fernandesa Richardsona, z którym bierze ślub. Owocem ich szczęśliwego związku jest Carl Richardson, który niestety przez niedługi czas jest wychowywany przez rodziców. Fernandes, w wyniku buntu przeciwko władzy, zostaje skazany przez Sowietów na wyjazd do obozu pracy. Nieszczęśliwa Danuta po latach nieobecności męża zostawia Carla, a następnie wychodzi za mąż za amerykańskiego imigranta Sheparda Hotona. Ich dziećmi są bliźniaki Horus i Jerry oraz dziewczynka Sara. Gdy Fernandes ucieka z obozu pracy, dowiaduje się o nowym małżeństwie swojej dawnej żony. Ledwo godzi się z losem, lecz postanawia z ukrycia obserwować losy rodziny. Danuta później umiera wskutek nieznanej choroby, zostawiając Sheparda samego z trójką dzieci. Nieporadność samotnego ojca powoduje, że Sara ucieka z domu, zaś Jerry staje się przestępcą i w wyniku swoich czynów trafia do więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze. Zdruzgotany Shepard dba o wychowanie swojego ostatniego syna, w czym wspomaga go ukrycie Team Apokalipsy. W 2008 roku dochodzi do światowego kryzysu. Potężne organizacje przestępcze, takie jak PCO czy Sao Ming, zaczynają zagrażać społeczeństwu, zaś apogeum kryzysu staje się inwazja demonów na Ziemię. Kryzys zostaje ostatecznie powstrzymany przez agentów brytyjskiego Wywiadu - ich przywódca, Zork Fletcher, wstępuje do Piekieł i w bohaterskiej walce pokonuje samego Szatana oraz niszczy jego artefakt, Ametyst. Agenci świętują zwycięstwo, jednak jeden z nich, Fu Shang, opuszcza drużynę i wyrusza w długą podróż. Prawdopodobnie to na tej podróży dowiaduje się o legendzie o Świętym Graalu i przeznaczeniu rodziny Hoton, co powoduje, że powraca do Europy i przybiera inną tożsamość, by wziąć udział w tej historii. Po przywróceniu światowego pokoju, na nowo powstają wielkie organizacje przestępcze - Lern Stonecow zakłada Jeźdźców Wiatru, zaś Splinter zakłada Sektę. Team Apokalipsy wychodzi z ukrycia i również zyskuje miano organizacji przestępczej, tym samym biorąc udział w pierwszej wojnie klanów. Exodus: Niezniszczalni Zobacz także: Exodus: Niezniszczalni Okazuje się, że zniszczenie Ametystu przez Zorka załamało ostatnią barierę pomiędzy światem żywych, a światem demonów. Belzebub, jak i pozostałe demony, wydostają się z Piekła i zamierzają mścić się na ludziach. Phantom, jeden z przywódców Teamu Apokalipsy, wyczuwa nowe zagrożenie i informuje o nim pozostałych. Team, który oficjalnie działa tylko w cztery osoby - Red, Karwon, Design, Barin - postanawia ochronić rodzinę Hotonów. Planują zamknąć Shepharda i Jerry'ego we własnej celi oraz zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Horusowi, który miał stać się "dziedzicem". W międzyczasie, toczy się pierwsza wojna klanów. Jeźdźcy Wiatru są pod ciągłym natarciem Sekty, która organizuje atak na bazę wypadową dowodzoną przez Bena Krótkiego. W natarciu biorą udział kuzyni Dexter i Kevin Cardio - świeżo upieczeni członkowie organizacji Splintera, którzy są przyjęci przez jego przełożonego, Foreksa. Sam główny przywódca przybywa jako wsparcie do ataku i jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności dwóch nowych rekrutów. Tymczasem Foreks szuka kapitana Sekty, Armura, który z nieznanych powodów znika. Podczas akcji, w innym zupełnie miejscu, profesor Joakim Persson wynajduje eliksir, którego planuje użyć w wojnie klanów. Mikstura ma za zadanie uczynić pijącego tak potężnym, by był w stanie pokonać nawet członka Teamu Apokalipsy. Na "królików doświadczalnych" zgłaszają się przyjaciele Joakima - Spinky i Fredrick oraz ich koledzy, Alex i Louise. Po wypiciu mikstury stają się drużyną Niezniszczalnych. W tej postaci uprowadzają kapitana Armura i zabijają go, a następnie przejmują posterunek Sekty, by "osłabić ich do tego stopnia, by Jeźdźcy Wiatru poczuli się pewniej i weszli do bazy Splintera, a wtedy ich rozgromią". Lern, po dowiedzeniu się o porażce Bena, wyrusza na posterunek Sekty na zwiady. To samo robi Splinter, gdy do jego uszu dochodzi wiadomość o śmierci Armura - nie wierzy, by tego dopuścili się Jeźdźcy. Dexter i Kevin, mianowani teraz kapitanami, również rozpoczynają poszukiwania informacji, zaś w bazie Teamu Apokalipsy Barin informuje Reda o tym, co mu powiedział Foreks (który również okazuje się być członkiem Teamu). Wszystkie tropy prowadzą do Niezniszczalnych - ci atakują z zaskoczenia Lerna i Splintera, lecz puszczają ich wolno, by rozpuścili wici. Obydwaj są zdruzgotani potęgą drużyny, lecz przywódca Sekty dodatkowo dowiaduje się o nieudanej misji kapitanów oraz o przejęciu dwóch posterunków przez Jeźdźców. W przypływie wściekłości zabija informatora oraz planuje maksymalnie przyporządkować sobie Sektę. W tym celu używa na Dexterze i Kevinie sekretnej broni, przez którą tracą pamięć i zapominają, że są kuzynami (co ma zapobiec ewentualnemu, wspólnemu buntowi). Pozbywa się również Foreksa - oślepia go i zabija. Świadkiem tego zdarzenia jest Dexter, który został na terenie bazy w celu wyzdrowienia po ataku bronią. Następnego dnia Splinter zbiera członków Sekty i informuje o śmierci Foreksa, mówiąc, że za jego morderstwo odpowiada nie on, a szpieg Jeźdźców Wiatru, Remembo. Ta wiadomość wywołuje w organizacji poruszenie; wszyscy chcą się zemścić na wrogiej grupie za ten okropny czyn. Lern połyka haczyk i karze swojego szpiega za wywołanie jeszcze większej wojny pomiędzy organizacjami. Stonecow nie słucha tłumaczeń i stosuje przemoc wobec Rememba, czego ten nie wytrzymuje - kontratakuje swojego przywódcę i odchodzi od Jeźdźców Wiatru, przysięgając, że założy własne ugrupowanie i że nie spocznie dopóki Lern i Splinter nie zapłacą za swoje kłamstwa. W międzyczasie Niezniszczalni spotykają profesora Joakima na stacji, gdzie Spinky zdaje relacje ze wszystkich zwycięstw. Persson im gratuluje i następnie każe zaatakować Team Apokalipsy. W tym momencie rodzą się pierwsze wątpliwości wobec intencji profesora, jak Hannibal (przydomek Alexa) pyta Spinky'ego, po co w ogóle biorą udział w pierwszej wojnie klanów. Pomimo tych pytań, przypuszczają natarcie na Team, które ku zaskoczeniu tych ostatnich wygrywają. Niezniszczalni niedługo świętują zwycięstwo, będąc zmuszonymi do ataku na posterunek Sekty. Spinky dostaje tajemniczy sms, o którym nie chce mówić, co znowu przyciąga uwagę Hannibala - ponownie rodzą się wątpliwości. Remembo pozbywa się ubioru Jeźdźców i spotyka się ze swoim starym przyjacielem Victorem Crashedem. Informuje go o tym, co się stało i proponuje mu założenie nowej, punkowskiej organizacji, która ma zwalczyć Jeźdźców oraz Sektę. Pomysł zostaje przyjęty - Remembo, wraz z Victorem i Matusem Yellow-Forever, kolegą tego drugiego, zbierają oddziały różnych punków i zakładają ugrupowanie o nazwie Horacjusze. Przywódca grupy wysyła oddział żółtych punków, by znaleźli bazę wypadową, oraz jednego niebieskiego punka, by poinformował Splintera o nowym wrogu. Kiedy pierwszy oddział przejmuje teren zniszczonej wieży, punk Jimmy Walker staje się samozwańczym przywódcą drużyny. Dyktator Sekty nie jest specjalnie poruszony wiadomością o stworzeniu Horacjuszy. Porusza go za to wieść o zniszczeniu posterunku, którym dowodził Kevin - za atak odpowiadali oczywiście Niezniszczalni. Splinter, prawdopodobnie dla chwilowego oszczędzenia sobie uwagi ze strony Jeźdźców, każe wysłannikowi Rememba pójść do Lerna i przekazać mu obraźliwe wiadomości. Stonecow, choć początkowo nieporuszony, ponownie łyka haczyk i wysyła Bena Krótkiego z oddziałem do bazy Horacjuszy. Ów oddział napotyka po drodze drużynę Jimmy'ego Walkera, z którym nawiązuje walkę. Kończy się ona remisem, gdyż przybywają Niezniszczalni i zabijają wszystkich oprócz Bena i Jimmy'ego. Nieco wcześniej Red, który odzyskuje przytomność po walce z Niezniszczalnymi, zwołuje kolejne zebranie Teamu Apokalipsy; tym razem na nieznanej wysepce, na której omawiają ostatnie wydarzenia. Red informuje wszystkich o śmierci Foreksa z rąk Splintera, o czym dowiedział się od Karwona. Pomimo faktu, że i tak zmartwychwstanie, Foreks stracił oczy, których nie będzie już miał na zawsze. Przy okazji wspomniany jest przykład innego członka Teamu, Billiego, który w podobny sposób stał się niemy. Cała czwórka chce zemścić się zarówno na Splinterze, jak i na Niezniszczalnych, którzy ich pokonali. Barin podsuwa plan "upieczenia dwóch pieczenia na jednym ogniu" - uprowadzenia przywódcy Sekty i tym samym zastawienia pułapki na drużynę Spinky'ego. Wszyscy zgadzają się na ten pomysł. Barin w przebraniu przyprowadza Splintera do bazy wypadowej Sekty, gdzie Team Apokalipsy organizuje zasadzkę i zabija całą straż posterunku. Red, Karwon i Barin uziemiają zabójcę Foreksa i besztają go za to co zrobił. Splinter prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu przeprosił za swój czyn, czym ugłaskuje Team na tyle, by ci go nie zabili. Zostawiają go w budynku jako przynętę dla Niezniszczalnych i czekają, aż Design wróci z Remembem, który ma im pomóc - tym samym okazuje się, że przywódca Horacjuszy jest również członkiem Teamu Apokalipsy. Ben Krótki wraca do bazy Jeźdźców Wiatru, gdzie informuje Lerna o przebiegu walki z Jimmy'm Walkerem. Stonecow nie przejmuje się tym, gdyż ma inny plan - zebrał on pierwszą elitarną drużynę Jeźdźców i z nią wyrusza do głównej bazy Sekty, by pokonać tę organizację raz na zawsze. W międzyczasie, gdy Remembo zgadza się na układ z Designem, Niezniszczalni niespodziewanie atakują posterunek Horacjuszy, co zmusza dwójkę członków Teamu do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Jeszcze w nocy tego samego dnia Lern oraz jego oddział dochodzą do bazy Sekty, która okazuje się (znowu) opustoszała - od Dextera dowiadują się, że Splinter znajduje się w bazie wypadowej. Design, Remembo, Lern i Niezniszczalni, którzy wyczuwają zasadzkę, zmierzają do miejsca ostatecznej konfrontacji. Zanim dochodzi do walki, Lern ze swoją drużyną napotykają uwięzionego Splintera i drwią z jego fatalnego położenia. Zirytowany Team Apokalipsy zastanawia się, gdzie znajdują się Niezniszczalni, gdy ci nagle ujawniają się na horyzoncie. Rozgrywa się długa i męcząca bitwa pomiędzy wszystkimi. Tym razem jednak Niezniszczalni, pomimo zaciętej walki, zmuszeni są do wycofania się. Team nie zamierza czekać i goni ich. Na placu boju zostają tylko Remembo, Splinter i Lern - ten pierwszy, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, proponuje pozostałej dwójce zakończenie wojny. Uzasadnia to tym, że nikt ze sobą nie da rady wygrać bez posiadania starożytnej relikwii: Świętego Graala, której Remembo "od dawna szuka". Tym razem Lern Stonecow nie połyka haczyka, mówiąc, że nie wierzy w takie bajeczki i rezygnuje z jakiejkolwiek współpracy z pozostałymi. Splinter za to wierzy w historię Rememba i postanawia rozpocząć poszukiwania relikwii, by zniszczyć pozostałe organizacje. Wszyscy rozchodzą się, nadal jako wrogowie. Niezniszczalni uciekają przed Teamem Apokalipsy, jednak nie na długo - ci zatrzymują ich po drodze. Spinky każe reszcie lecieć dalej, kiedy on sam będzie zatrzymywał przybycie wroga. Oczywiście, przegrywa; następnego dnia Red i reszta mordują go. Przed egzekucją Spinky przyznaje, że wiedział o nieśmiertelności Teamu Apokalipsy, jednak jest dumny z bycia tym, który po raz pierwszy w historii ich pokonał. Niezniszczalni, po przybyciu do zamku, rozmawiają na temat tego co zaszło. Louise wyjawia, że Joakim Persson zaszantażował Spinky'ego, by ten wraz z jego kolegami stali się królikami doświadczalnymi - profesor przetrzymywał narzeczoną przywódcy drużyny, której śmiercią groził za niewykonywanie jego poleceń. Odważny atak na bazę wypadową Sekty był wynikiem sprzeciwu Spinky'ego, który nie miał już nic do stracenia i chciał oszczędzić cierpień sobie oraz jego dziewczynie. Sfrustrowany Hannibal uznaje, że jego przywódca zasługiwał na śmierć i obraża pozostałych za brak reakcji na to co się dzieje. Kłótnia kończy się walką pomiędzy frustratem a Louisem i Unremorsem. Gdy sprzymierzona dwójka pokonuje Hannibala, lecą do laboratorium Joakima, by zemścić się za szantażowanie Spinky'ego oraz całej drużyny. Gdy Persson wyjawia, że zabił dziewczynę, Louise i Unremorse bez skrupułów go mordują. Tuż przed końcem akcji serialu, pozostali Niezniszczalni rozwiązują drużynę i odchodzą w swoje strony; Ben Krótki opuszcza Jeźdźców Wiatru, co powoduje, że Lern czuje się osamotniony. Pomimo to, nadal pragnie prowadzić otwartą wojnę z Sektą oraz Horacjuszami; Jimmy Walker informuje Rememba, że rozpoczęły się poszukiwania artefaktu. Ten samemu sobie przyznaje, że cała historyjka ze Świętym Graalem to było kłamstwo, gdyż on nie zna(?) sposobu na znalezienie relikwii (zobacz: Uwagi); Splinter zaś od razu zaczyna marzyć o jej zdobyciu. Dowiaduje się w międzyczasie, że żołnierze Sekty odnaleźli "coś" - tym czymś okazuje się tajemniczy potwór, którego Splinter postanawia użyć jako narzędzia mordu w nadchodzącym drugim etapie wojny klanów. Wszystkie organizacje po zniknięciu Niezniszczalnych powracają do względnej normalności, zaś sam Team Apokalipsy znów się ukrywa - do pewnego czasu. Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie Zobacz także: Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie Krótko po odejściu Bena Krótkiego, Lern mianuje nowego kapitana Jeźdźców Wiatru - Milesa Dysona. Dzięki niemu organizacja zaczyna osiągać przewagę nad siłami Sekty. Patrząc na sukcesy zdolnego Dysona, Lern postanawia w końcu zakończyć "podchody" ze Splinterem i wysyła Milesa do jego bazy wypadowej, by w końcu pozbył się przywódcy konkurencyjnej organizacji. Jednak w trakcie akcji oddział Jeźdźców zostaje rozbity, a Dyson zostaje wrzucony do wody i doznaje amnezji. Kapitan Jeźdźców zostaje złapany przez Sektę i sprowadzony do ich głównej bazy. Tam Splinter, wiedząc o wyjątkowych talentach Milesa, proponuje mu dołączenie do grupy. Dyson jest zupełnie zdezorientowany - zanim jednak podejmuje decyzję, miejscówkę atakuje oddział Jeźdźców Wiatru. W wirze walki Miles korzysta z okazji i próbuje ucieczki, co kończy się powodzeniem. Przez cały dzień błądzi, zastanawiając się kim tak naprawdę jest; w ten sposób trafia do domu Jane Shepherd, która atakuje go od pierwszego wejrzenia. Po ciężkiej rozmowie, dawna pani porucznik daje się przekonać o amnezji i dobrych zamiarach przybłąkanego człowieka. Obiecuje mu pomóc z jego problemem, choć pozostaje nieufna wobec Milesa ze względu na jego prawdopodobne stosunki z Jeźdźcami Wiatru, do których żywi zaskakującą nienawiść. W międzyczasie Lern dowiaduje się o nieudanej misji przejęcia jego kapitana. Niezwłocznie wysyła kolejny oddział poszukiwawczy, będąc przekonanym, że Splinter prędzej czy później będzie chciał Milesa znów przekonać do przyłączenia się do Sekty. Nie mija nawet pełna doba, gdy Jeźdźcy przybywają do domu Jane - jednak ta nie zdradza przybłędy i ukrywa fakt pobytu Dysona w jej domu. Choć wygląda to na akt pewnej solidarności, kobieta przy pierwszej okazji gani Milesa za to, że jego ludzie zakłócają jej spokój. Dyson, który dopiero co zaczął budować głębsze uczucia dla sympatycznej dziewczyny, kłóci się z Jane i oznajmia jej, że cokolwiek ona teraz nie zrobi to jest z nim w tej sprawie "po uszy"; tym samym związuje to ich przyszłe losy. Podczas gdy oddziały Jeźdźców Wiatru oraz Sekty dalej prowadzą wojnę i atakują nawzajem swoje posterunki, lecz na razie bez żadnego skutku, Miles i Jane postanawiają działać i przywrócić wspomnienia zbiegłemu kapitanowi. W nieznanej wiosce spotykają Mariona - tajemniczego mędrca, który zaprowadza ich do opuszczonego baru i który podaje magiczny eliksir Dysonowi. Choć na początku niepewny, Miles ostatecznie decyduje się wypić wywar. W wywołanych wspomnieniach Miles jest świadkiem zebrania Jeźdźców, które ma miejsce prawdopodobnie tuż po wydarzeniach z Exodus: Niezniszczalni - Lern wspomina o utraconym posterunku w kanionie, który został zaatakowany oraz przejęty przez Sektę na początku prequela. Miles w śnie proponuje przywódcy wysłanie dwóch oddziałów zamiast jednego, by korzystniej przeprowadzić inwazję. Pomimo że Dyson nie miał jeszcze wtedy rangi kapitana, Lern aprobuje ten pomysł. Miles jest zdruzgotany tymi wspomnieniami; nie może uwierzyć, że był członkiem organizacji przestępczej. Jego złe myśli o Jeźdźcach zostały też prawdopodobnie podbudowane przez uczucia Jane - tą ostatnią ogarnia żal i frustracja, gdy dowiaduje się prawdy o Dysonie. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje ją, gdy ta próbuje wyjść z baru. Po chwili namysłu, kobieta pragnie go gdzieś zaprowadzić. Nad ranem Miles i Jane pojawiają się na cmentarzu, gdzie pani Shepherd wyjawia historię o swoim zmarłym mężu Richardzie: był on członkiem Sekty, jednak ukrywał to w tajemnicy przed swoją żoną. Choć ich małżeństwo zapowiadało się szczęśliwie, prędko zostało ono zniszczone przez Jeźdźców Wiatru - przestępcy Lerna zamordowali Richarda w ramach prowadzonej wojny klanów oraz spowodowali śmierć dziecka, które Jane miała w sobie. Smutna przeszłość kobiety powoduje, że Miles Dyson decyduje się na poważny krok: zachęca panią Shepherd do wzięcia losu w swoje ręce i zabicia Lerna oraz Splintera w akcie zemsty. Jane początkowo nie chce zdecydować się na ten krok, argumentując to depresją powstałą po śmierci męża, lecz stanowcze oraz (poniekąd) ciepłe słowa Dysona przekonują kobietę do podjęcia akcji. Jane oraz Miles tworzą parę mścicieli, a ich uczucia wobec siebie łagodnieją i zostawiają miejsce na romantyczne rozwinięcie. Lern, tak jak jego podwładny kapitan, również decyduje się na wielki oraz niebywale zaskakujący krok: postanawia spotkać się ze Splinterem na ziemi niczyjej i zawiązać z nim sojusz. Współpraca oczywiście jest tymczasowa i ma jedynie na celu połączenie sił w poszukiwaniach zaginionego Milesa Dysona; w zamian za znalezienie oraz przyprowadzenie kapitana Stonecow oferuje miliony dolarów (dokładnie 6 milionów dla "zwycięskiej" drużyny). Bez większych ceregieli Splinter zgadza się na propozycję, a bazą operacyjną staje się główna siedziba Jeźdźców Wiatru. To tam po raz kolejny zaznaczona jest różnica interesów między przywódcami ugrupowań - o ile Lerna interesuje jedynie powiększanie władzy w światku przestępczym, o tyle Splinter uparcie poszukuje Świętego Graala, o którym powiedział mu Remembo pod koniec '''Exodusa. Sam przywódca Horacjuszy ujawnia się tej samej nocy, kiedy przybywa do niego szpieg z informacją o nagrodzie wyznaczonej za przyprowadzenie Dysona do bazy jego macierzystej organizacji. Postanawia wykorzystać ten fakt, jednak zamierza zrobić tego przy pomocy swoich podwładnych - wynajmuje do tego celu Killer Croca, płatnego zabójcę (który prawdopodobnie miał już okazję wykonywać zlecenie od Rememba, na co wskazuje rozmowa telefoniczna). Croc dopada Milesa i Jane w momencie, gdy duet zamierza ruszyć na "krucjatę" przeciw Lernowi i Splinterowi. Następnego dnia Lern dostaje informację od Rememba, że przywódca Horacjuszy przechwycił Milesa i oczekuje na wynagrodzenie. Stonecow prosi Splintera o przypilnowanie bazy na czas jego nieobecności. Gdy jednak dociera do bazy Horacjuszy, okazuje się, że Miles i Jane zdążyli już uciec. Remembo jednak zapewnia Lerna, że osobiście przyprowadzi mu uciekinierów. Tymczasem Dyson i jego towarzyszka trafiają do baru, gdzie zagaduje ich Red, przywódca Teamu Apokalipsy. Twierdzi, że jego drużyna obserwowała poczynania kapitana Jeźdźców od samego początku i może mu pomóc w zabiciu Lerna i Splintera. W kryjówce Teamu Red proponuje Milesowi i Jane układ - w zamian za zdobycie świętego Graala, Team zaoferuje pomoc duetowi. Zanim jednak zdążą zgodzić się na układ, zostają zaatakowani przez oddział Horacjuszy, dowodzonych przez Killer Croca. Red rozpoznaje w nim członka organizacji Armii Ciemności - drużyny, która próbowała zdobyć Graala, na co nie pozwolił Team Apokalipsy. Jane przerywa jednak konwersację obydwu panów i atakuje Horacjuszy, którzy przegrywają starcie z Teamem wzmocnionym przez panią Shepard i Milesa. Red i jego drużyna po walce wyjaśniają Dysonowi i jego towarzyszce, kim był Killer Croc i Armia Ciemności. Jednak przypadkowo wychodzi na jaw, że Team Apokalipsy są strażnikami Świętego Graala. Dochodzi do tego, iż Miles i Jane rezygnują z pomocy Teamu, kontynuując krucjatę w samotności. Tymczasem wściekły Lern wraca do bazy, zauważając brak obecności członków Sekty i pusty sejf. Splinter, krótko po jego przybyciu, wprowadza na teren bazy Jeźdźców swoich żołnierzy, co prowadzi do starcia. Gdy w końcu Lern trzyma na muszce przywódcę Sekty i ma już pociągnąć za spust, jego uwagę odwraca Verdom. Ten nie patyczkuje się ze Stonecowem i wrzuca go do wody. Splinter jest zadowolony z faktu, iż wreszcie zrewanżował się na przywódcy konkurencyjnej organizacji. Wieczorem Remembo gani Killer Croca za zmarnowanie jednego z najlepszych oddziałów Horacjuszy. Przez to zrywa z nim wszelkie kontakty, zaś sam za cel stawia sobie złapanie Dysona. Ten ostatni zostaje złapany przez Jeźdźców następnego dnia. Miles każe Jane uciekać. Ta z początku waha się, jednak po chwili stosuje się do "rozkazu" wspólnika. Ta błądzi po placu budowy, gdzie i tam zjawiają się Jeźdźcy Wiatru. Pokonuje ich, przedtem wypytując jednego z nich, gdzie znajduje się Miles. Tymczasem ten zostaje z początku zabrany do Lerna, gdy jednak sprzeciwia się ponownemu dołączeniu do macierzystej organizacji, Stonecow decyduje się go zamknąć w jego osobistym więzieniu. Myśląc, że już stamtąd się nie wydostanie, Miles zostaje uratowany przez Jane, która przybywa z odsieczą. Z pomocą Teamu Apokalipsy pokonują stacjonujących w więzieniu jeńców. Gdy jednak Miles próbuje dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Team zdecydował się im pomóc, Ci zostają wyrzuceni w powietrze przez Killer Croca. Ten natomiast wykorzystuje swój amulet dzięki czemu przywraca swoich zmarłych kompanów z Armii Ciemności. Mimo to duetowi udaje się ich pokonać i zabić Killer Croca. W nocy Miles przygotowuje się do ostatecznej walki z Lernem. Podejrzewając, że to może być jego ostatnia wyprawa, wyznaje Jane miłość. Wdowa przyznaje, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia i po cichu oczekuje na jego powrót. Tej samej nocy Lern nakazuje Gonzo przygotowanie superelitarnego oddziału. Nad ranem Miles pojawia się w bazie Jeźdźców, gdzie po krótkiej rozmowie z dawnym przełożonym dochodzi do walki. Dysonowi udaje się pokonać zarówno czerwony, jak i superelitarny oddział. Gdy ma już Stonecow'a na muszce, niespodziewanie wtrąca się Gonzo, który ratuje swojego szefa i zabija Milesa. Lern dziękuje dowódcy czerwonego oddziału za uratowanie życia i nakazuje mobilizację pozostałych żołnierzy Jeźdźców. O śmierci Dysona dowiaduje się Jane, której Team Apokalipsy pokazuje jego grób. Gdy ci wracają do swojej bazy, Jane widzi ducha ukochanego, który stwierdza, że wkrótce może powrócić na Ziemię. Tymczasem Horacjusze szukają św. Graala w opuszczonej kopalni złota, prawdopodobnie gdzieś w USA. Nagle zjawia się Victor Crashed, który przypadkowo znajduje "wskazówkę" do odnalezienia artefaktu - jest to jednak amulet należący do martwego Killer Croca, przez który ten przyzwał swoich martwych kompanów podczas "draki" z Milesem i Jane. Victor udaje się ze znaleziskiem do Rememba... Wojny Klanów Zobacz także: Wojny Klanów Wojny Klanów 2 Relikwia Zobacz także: Wojny Klanów 2 Relikwia Wojny Klanów 3 Przeznaczenie Zobacz także: Wojny Klanów 3 Przeznaczenie Wojny Klanów: Ocalenie Zobacz także: Wojny Klanów: Ocalenie Hands Of The Devil Zobacz także: Hands Of The Devil Kontynuacja Uwagi Pre-Exodus * Nigdy nie zostaje wyjaśnione, co się stało z Carlem po drugim wyjściu Danuty za mąż. Horus, Jerry i Sara traktują Carla tak, jakby nigdy go nie znali, więc Danuta musiała go zostawić, lecz Fernandes nigdy nie wspomina o tym, by samemu się zajął wychowaniem swojego syna. ** Możemy jedynie przypuszczać, że Carl był w domu dziecka. Exodus: Niezniszczalni * Nigdy nie zostaje wyjaśnione, dlaczego Joakim Persson chciał pokonać organizacje biorące udział w wojnie klanów. ** Być może chciał tego użyć tylko jako testu dla swojego eliksiru - jednak jego obsesja na punkcie Teamu Apokalipsy jest dość zaskakująca. * Pomimo faktu, że Dexter jest świadkiem zabójstwa Foreksa, słyszy kłamstwa Splintera i samemu rozmyśla nad zbuntowaniem się przeciwko swojemu dyktatorowi, to nigdy nic w związku z tym nie robi. Co więcej, w pierwszym oraz drugim sezonie Wojen Klanów jego podejście do Splintera jest pełne posłuszeństwa i szczerego oddania, tak jakby żadna z wymienionych wyżej rzeczy nigdy się nie wydarzyła. ** Pomiędzy akcją Exodusa a pierwszym sezonem Wojen Klanów mógł całkowicie zmienić swoje podejście. Patrząc na jego działania w Power Skinheads, możliwym jest, że chwalił sobie brutalność i spryt swojego przywódcy. * Remembo samemu sobie przyznaje, że nie zna sposobu na zdobycie Świętego Graala. Wydaje się to dosyć dziwne stwierdzenie, jako że to sam Team Apokalipsy stworzył Klucze, których zebranie pozwalało zabić członka Teamu, a tym samym wskazać drogę do Świętej Góry. ** Możliwe, że Team Apokalipsy naprawdę tego nie wie - są co prawda nazwani "strażnikami Graala" przez samego Galahada, lecz ten mógł im nigdy nie wspomnieć o tym, czy ich śmierć pozwoliłaby komukolwiek zdobyć artefakt. Żaden z członków Teamu nigdy o tym nie wspomina, więc jest taka możliwość. Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie * Nie jest wyjaśnione, dlaczego mimo chęci zerwania stosunków z Teamem Apokalipsy, Jane pojawiła się razem z nimi w więzieniu Lerna, by uwolnić Milesa. ** Prawdopodobnie miało to być wyjaśnione po walce z Jeźdźcami, w czym przeszkodził Killer Croc. Być może Jane zrozumiała, iż sama nie da rady z strażą więzienną i poprosiła o wsparcie Team Apokalipsy. * Miles Dyson jako duch stwierdza, iż może wrócić na Ziemię, jednak najpierw chciał obmyślić plan zemsty na Lernie. Nie wiadomo, czy po śmierci przywódcy Jeźdźców Wiatru (który zginął z ręki Carla) Miles wrócił na Ziemię, z racji iż nie pojawia się w żadnej z późniejszych chronologicznie serii. ** Istnieje teoria twierdząca, iż Miles mógł wpływać na umysły śmiertelników. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu Jane mogła go zobaczyć i z nim rozmawiać. Możliwe jest też, iż Carl nieświadomie był marionetką w rękach Milesa. Gdy Lern zginął, Dyson prawdopodobnie wrócił na Ziemię i zamiast przejmować się Wojną Klanów, postanowił wieść spokojne życie z Jane. Kategoria:Wojny Klanów Kategoria:MasterSpawacz Kategoria:Przeróbki